


Who

by jillothewisp (abbykate)



Series: Domestic Bliss [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, When texting schoolyard taunts is the highlight of your day, you really need a case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykate/pseuds/jillothewisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compose a text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who

**Author's Note:**

> God, but these things I write are stupid. That's why I keep turning them out. They take almost no effort. 9_9

Text to Mycroft Holmes:

_Who ate all the pies?_

-Send-

Text to Mycroft Holmes:

_Who ate all the pies?_

-Send-

Text to Mycroft Holmes:

_You fat bastard._

-Send-

Text to Mycroft Holmes:

_You fat bastard._

-Send-

Text to Mycroft Holmes:

_YOU ate all the pies._

-Send-

"I'm home!"

"Clearly."

"Lovely to see you too."

"I texted Who Ate All the Pies to Mycroft. He's probably crying into his pies."

"Ah. Productive day, then."


End file.
